Broken with Love
by RowdyCloudy
Summary: Gibbs has reached a breaking point. Can Tony fill in the cracks? WARNING: elements of BDSM, Slash, Strong language


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I don't make any money from this.

Warnings: This story will contains elements of BDSM, Slash, Strong language (rated M for a reason, guys). Don't like, don't read.

A/N: Many thanks to the loves who supported my first story. I hope you enjoy this one as well. Pardon the angst-y undertone, this was written after a very horrible day, a food binge, and a bout of sleep deprivation. Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>Broken With Love<p>

Reluctantly, he handed over the keys.

"This isn't necessary, Gibbs." Tony snapped, crossing his arms

"Are you finished?" Gibbs barked as he took away the man's key ring, before holding his other hand out. "Spares."

"I'm a ten minute drive away, and it's not even that late." Tony rolled his eyes, as he dug the other set of keys to his car and home out of his back pocket.

"You won't."

"I could just-"

"_You_. _Won't_." Gibbs repeated, glaring at his senior field agent. All this backtalk was wearing on the older man's already thinned nerves. The least Tony could do was not argue with him. _Especially since I'm doing the right thing_, Gibbs thought to himself as he stormed down to the basement, _Jesus, what part of "not driving or operating heavy machinery" did the man not understand? Did he think I picked him up from the hospital for kicks?_

"You're out of beer." His newly acquired house guest yelled, before he had even reached the bottom of the steps. It was Gibb's turn to roll his eyes, as he picked up a drawing-knife and returned to the beam he had worked on the other night. Another moment passed before he heard Tony shout out for a second time. "And food."

Ignoring the complaints, Gibbs continued his work even when Tony stomped down the flight of stairs. Leaning against the banister, Tony sighed loudly as if to announce his presence. The older man continued his silence, refusing to be the one to begin things.

But Tony sighed again.

And again.

Then again.

Finally, Gibb's snapped, his patience burnt out.

"You got something to say, Dinozzo?"

"I was doing my job." Tony said, shattering any illusion of peace between them.

"If you say so." Gibbs walked over to his workbench, exchanging tools.

"No, I didn't say so. It _is_ so." Tony snapped, grabbing Gibb's arm and turning the man to face him. "That's what happened. I was following the director's orders. I was doing my job."

"WELL, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!" Gibbs yelled, jerking his arm away. "You shouldn't have followed up that lead alone! You shouldn't have gone into that fucking building without any backup! And you sure as _hell_ shouldn't have come down here!"

Gibbs outburst was met with a stunned moment of silence.

"You don't want me here?" Tony's spoke softly, but he never broke the older man's gaze. Gibbs suddenly pushed the younger man backwards until he was pinned against the beam that supported the underside of the landing.

"You…" Gibbs voice trailed off, sounding so weak and defeated. The complete opposite of his hold on Tony, the man was sure to have bruises by morning where the ex-marine was clutching his forearm.

"Do you want me here, Jethro?" Tony nuzzled himself against the man's neck, breathing into his ear. When he was met with silence, Tony continued his voice desperately low. "Do you want me here _right now_? Do you want to pound me into the floor until I'm screaming your name? Do you want to feel how fucking hard you make me? Do you want to fill me with your-"

"_Shut. Up_." Gibbs growled, the wooden pillar groaning as he kept Tony trapped against it.

"Tell me what you want, Jethro, because no one else can." Tony whispered, pushing right back. Snarling, Gibbs snatched up a coil of lumber twine from a sawhorse and expertly wrapped the braiding around Tony's wrists, enjoying the way it dug into his skin.

"Nothing is supposed to happen to you." He hissed, fastening the knot tighter until he heard the man cry out. "_Ever_. You are always supposed to be safe and…"

_And today I wasn't_, Tony allowed the words to remain unspoken, knowing the time for talking was coming to an end, _No going back_.

"Are you finished?" Tony threw the words back into his face, pushing his partner farther, harder. "Huh, _old man_?"

At that instant, the dam broke. Every reason, every ounce of Gibb's restraint disappeared like a puff of smoke dissipating into air. With a roar, he slammed the younger man's bound hands to the base of the landing.

"Tap out if you need to, otherwise…" Gibbs rumbled into Tony's ear as he secured the binding to the banister rungs, effectively keeping the younger man strung up. "…don't _fucking _move."

Circling behind the trussed man, Gibbs ran his hands across his body, clawing at Tony's biceps as he began to struggle. Even though he knew he was only testing his confines, Gibbs was still turned on by the sight and sounds the younger man was making. He pulled his half hard cock out, easing the aching restriction. Tony's movements slowed as he stared at the man before him, his own cock suddenly hardening as the older man ran the tip of his tongue suggestively across his lips. Panting, hooded eyes met his own and before Gibbs realized his fists were digging into the inhibiting fabric keeping him and his lover apart. With a rough jerk Gibbs ripped open Tony's shirt, buttons flying and clattering all over the place.

"You are so sensitive…" Gibbs teased, calloused hands running underneath the exposed material.

"…_here_…" Gibbs sucked on an earlobe as his fingers began playing with Tony's hardening nipples. Circling the buds under his thumb, he was pleased to earn a needy whimper from the other man.

"…_and here_." Running a hand further down, Gibbs dragged his fingers through the soft hair surrounding Tony's raised cock. He reflexively thrusted his hips, until a warning growl stopped him.

"Jethro!" Tony gasped, when the older man began rolling his balls in roughened palms. "Oh, god!"

"Believe me, Pet, god has _nothing_ to do with this." Gibbs rumbled, taking away his hands.

Staring up at his boss, his lover, and in this moment his Dom, Tony turned his gaze away trying to slow his erratic breathing. With a hum of approval, Gibbs pressed himself over his partner, acknowledging the show of acceptance. The older man nipped his way down Tony's neck, before placing his mark. Mouthing the underside of his collarbone, Gibbs finally bit down causing the man beneath him to cry out. Easing the pain, Gibbs washed the already darkening skin in a bath of kisses and licks.

Just as Gibb's hand slid down Tony's back and in between his ass, the sound of the front door opening echoed through the room.

The look they gave each other, both said the same thing.

_Oh, shit_.

A look that only lasted a second.

Until Gibb's decided he didn't care, couldn't think of one single reason why he should stop what he was doing. Reaching past Tony, he flipped the light switch keeping them both hidden in the dark underneath the stairs.

"Don't make a sound, Pet." Gibbs whispered, grabbing a clean finishing rag from the shelf. Placing it between Tony's teeth, he pressed it farther into his mouth until he felt him gag around his fingers. Staring into Tony's shocked face, he continued. "Unless, you want to get caught like this."

Dropping to his knees, made a show out of removing Tony's pants that could only be felt. Gibbs hooked his fingers into the man's belt loops, before using his teeth to unzip the slacks. One tug and the trousers fell into a puddle at the man's feet. The simple, black boxers Tony wore quickly followed.

"Gibbs?" a man's voice called out, footsteps approaching closer and closer to the door that led down to the basement. "You here?"

The unexpected intruder opened the door to the basement, the light from the hallway leaking through the cracks in the boards above them, hiding them. Gibb's remained focused on the naked man before him – save a torn open Armani dress shirt – and stood up leaving a trail of soft kisses as he did so. Latching his mouth onto Tony's neck, he lifted one of the man's leg and pulled it around his waist. Biting into the makeshift gag, Tony did everything to keep himself silent as Gibbs gradually slipped his fingers inside and began stretching him open.

"Gibbs!" A voice hollered, a voice they both quickly recognized as Tobias Fornell. The FBI agent shouted once more, stepping onto the landing, unknowingly standing directly above the hidden couple. Gibbs added a finger and began scissoring them in and out of Tony's tight opening.

"Damn it…wonder if he has any beer…the bastard…" They heard the man grumble, his retreating footsteps quieter and quieter. The second they heard the front door shut, Gibb's pulled out his fingers, and, without any warning, he buried himself in Tony's ass.

Tony's scream was muffled thanks to the rag, but Gibbs quickly yanked it out of his mouth wanting to hear everything the young man had to offer.

"_JETHRO_!" Tony exclaimed, his chest heaving, his back arched. "_Fuck, yes_!"

Tony's words were a catalyst. Gibbs pulled the younger man's other legs around him, until the heels of Tony's feet were digging into the small of his back. Pulling the man's hips up, he slowly pulled out, leaving only the head of his cock still inside the warm insides. The rope were digging further into Tony's wrists as the older man dragged him back down onto his cock.

"So fucking tight!" Gibbs hissed, burying himself to the hilt inside Tony's passage. Somehow, his thrusts grew deeper as he worked to find a steady pace. Clawing up Tony's thigh, he wrapped his other hand around the other man's leaking cock. Rubbing his thumb across the slippery head, Gibbs coated his palm in the warm, sticky cum, using it as lubrication. With every lunge into Tony, Gibb's hand jerked around the young man's cock, setting a tortuously luscious heated rhythm between them.

It wasn't long before one of them finally cracked.

"Not…gonna…last…" Tony panted, tightening around the older man as a finger pressed into his slit. "_Jethro!_"

Gibb's exploded inside Tony as he felt the effect of the other man's release.

The musk of cum and sweat along with the sounds of their labored breathing filled the room as they floated down from their self-induced high. Gibbs stayed where he was, propping them up, his body supporting the both of them against the beam.

"Fuck." Gibbs murmured, still gasping for air, as he dropped his head against the man's shoulder.

"Not bad, old man, not bad at all." Tony shook, a rattling laugh escaping his lips. "So, you gonna keep me tied here all night or what?"

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

After cleaning up the both of them, Gibbs made quick work of untying Tony and carrying the young man upstairs.

"C'mon." Gibbs knelt to the floor as he placed Tony on the couch. Just as he began to stand up, the arms around his neck tightened.

"Don't." Tony whispered in the man's ear, pressing himself closer. "Stay here."

Gibbs began pulling off his remaining clothes, Tony tried to help but his lethargic movements were more of a hindrance than a help.

"We're broken, aren't we?" Gibbs whispered back, as he sat on the edge of the couch.

"Yeah…" Tony trailed off, his eyes closing.

Gibbs tried to swallow the lump settling in his throat, silencing him further, as he laid down.

"Yeah, we're both pretty damaged…" Tony spoke softly, his hazel eyes meeting blue ones before slowly falling closed again. The younger man pressed a brief kiss into the center of Gibb's chest before turning over, settling onto his side. "…but I feel loved."

_Funny_, Gibbs thought as he spooned the warm body next to him, _so do I_.


End file.
